


In Which I Use A Fanfic To Promote My Favorite Makeup Brand

by Bronzeflower



Series: Me, Projecting on Stephanie [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Also absolutely amazing, Although it might have been something different, And Clinique's makeup is some of the best, And I love makeup, But Clinique is fantastic so whatever, Clinique, Especially if your skin breaks out easily like mine, I also own that brown mascara, I have no idea if the characters are in character but i don't really care, I own both A Different Purple and Purple Pumps and they are great, It was still Clinique though, Makeup, Shamelessly promoting Clinique as a makeup brand, Shopping, Tbh I don't know any other makeup brands, btw all makeup mentioned in this story is makeup you can actually buy in real life, but let's be honest, dressing up, having fun, it's amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Stephanie and Robbie go to the mall to shop for makeup





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently put on too much mascara recently, and realized that Stephanie wears too much mascara all the time.

“Hey, Robbie?” Stephanie went up to Robbie holding numerous makeup products. “Could you teach me how to do my makeup?”

“Really? What makes you think I could help?” Robbie questioned.

“Well, your makeup always looks so good, so I thought you could teach me how to do my makeup better.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, kid.” Robbie said. “So, I guess I’ll help you out with your makeup.”

“Thank you so much, Robbie!”

“Alright! First things first, you’re wearing way too much mascara.” Robbie bluntly stated. “That, or the brand you’re using isn’t that good. You only really need one or two coats of mascara unless you’re going for a certain look. What are you even using anyway?”

“Well, uh, I’m not really sure, but…” Stephanie handed Robbie her mascara.

Robbie opened it, sniffed it, and made a face of disgust.

“When did you get this mascara?” Robbie questioned.

“Uh, I don’t really remember. A few months ago, I guess?” Stephanie answered.

“Yeah, this mascara is probably gone bad.” Robbie said.

“Makeup can go bad?”

“Of course it can! Lipstick goes bad after a year, as does foundation. Lip gloss go  
es bad after about one or two years; same with powder stuff. For eyeliner, it depends on what kind it is and can last anywhere from three months to two years. Mascara has the shortest shelf life though. Some people say it goes bad after two or three months, others say it goes bad after a year. Six months is a reasonable amount of time before throwing it out though.”

“That seems like a lot of stuff to remember.” Stephanie made a face.

“Eh, you get used to it. Now, let’s see the rest of your makeup collection.”

Stephanie handed the rest of her makeup to Robbie, and Robbie looked at each one.

“You have an impressive collection for someone your age.” Robbie commented. “Not to say that you have a lot, but I don’t know many twelve year olds who own foundation. Typically it’s just a bunch of lip glosses.”

“I know Stingy has a lot of lip glosses.”

“Figures he would.” Robbie looked over the makeup once again before turning towards Stephanie. “So, is there anything you feel like is missing in your makeup collection?”

“Uh, I don’t really know.” Stephanie admitted.

“How do you feel about going shopping for some makeup?” Robbie asked.

“Right now?”

“Why not? It’s not like we have better things to do, right?” Robbie grinned mischievously. “Want to try a disguise?”

“Why would we need a disguise when we’re just going to be going shopping?”

“For fun, of course!” Robbie answered. “What kind of disguise would you want?”

“What are my options?”

“Well, I do have a pink outfit, but how would you like to try purple for a change?” Robbie asked.

“Can we mix and match them?”

“Obviously! Now, just let me…” Robbie spun Stephanie around, and she emerged wearing a frilly, purple dress with white stockings and pink shoes. She also wore a pink butterfly hair clip.

“Wow.” Stephanie grinned. “I feel so pretty!”

“My turn!” Robbie spun around and came out wearing a form-fitting lavender dress paired with knee high black boots. “Perfect! Let’s go!”

The two went off to the mall for some quality makeup for Stephanie.

“Alright, so how sensitive would you say your skin is?” Robbie inquired. “Like, how easily would you say you break out?”

“Not very. I mean, my skin is fairly clear.”

“That is true, but I guess you haven’t really hit that part in your life where you’re breaking out all the time anyways.” Robbie’s eyes suddenly went wide. “Oh! Clinique is giving out a bag of makeup to anyone who buys $28 or more of their products!”

“What’s Clinique?” Stephanie questioned.

“It’s a high quality makeup brand that is great for people who break out easily, and it has some of the best mascara ever.” Robbie explained. “That, and it sometimes has deals like this. So, let’s find the Clinique makeup section.”

Robbie and Stephanie looked around until they found an area with the word Clinique on all the products.

“Okay, so here’s the selection we have. Lipsticks and eyeshadows over here, I think there’s the mascaras. What would you like to start with?”

“I’m not sure. It all seems kind of overwhelming.” Stephanie admitted.

“How about we go to one of the people working here? They can help you find the best makeup for you.” Robbie suggested.

“That would help.”

“Good!” Robbie went up to one of the employees. “Excuse me, but could you help this girl find some makeup. She’s kind of overwhelmed by all of the options.” 

“I’ll be happy to help!” The employee said. “Are you looking for basics?”

“I think that would be a good place to start.” Stephanie said.

“Well, I personally think that the most basic basic to have is brown mascara.”

“Brown mascara?” Stephanie questioned.

“Yes. It’s more of a natural look. I would recommend the High Impact Mascara.” The employee said.

“I would recommend the same.” Robbie stated. “Like I said, Clinique has the best mascaras!”

“That’s very flattering!” The employee responded. “But what do you think…”

“Stephanie. My name is Stephanie. And I’ve never really tried brown mascara before, but I guess it would be a good option to have.”

“Alright, Stephanie. Now that we’ve found a mascara for you, is there anything else you would like?” Robbie asked.

“Well, I would like a new lipstick or eyeshadow.” Stephanie answered.

“Here they are.” The employee led them over to the lipsticks. “Could I recommend the Different Lipsticks? They’re very good for those who have dry lips. Or, if you just like the colors.”

Stephanie picked one of them up and looked at the name to see ‘Glazed Berry.’ Robbie was also looking through the lipsticks, and his interest was piqued when he found one called ‘A Different Grape.’

Robbie took one of the q-tips offered and swatched the lipstick.

“Oh! I like this color!” Robbie commented, using some of the lipstick that was one the q-tip to put on his lips. Stephanie followed suit with ‘Glazed Berry.’

“How do you feel about the color you chose, Stephanie?” Robbie asked.

“I like it!” Stephanie grinned. “It’s very pretty!”

“Is that all the makeup you’ll be purchasing today?” The employee asked.

“I don’t know. I kind of want to look at the eye shadows first.” Stephanie said.

Stephanie and Robbie looked over the eyeshadows.

“Hey, Robbie? Do you think ‘Angel Eyes’ or ‘Bubble Bath’ would suit me better?”

“Hmmm.” Robbie thought for a moment. “I’m going to say ‘Angel Eyes.’ And, for myself, I’ll take the ‘Purple Pumps.’”

“Will that be all?” The employee asked. “A High Impact Mascara, two Different Lipsticks, and two single eyeshadows?”

“Yep!” Stephanie answered.

“That will be $88.73, please.” The employee said.

Robbie paid, and the employee put all of the items in a bag along with the free samples.

“Anywhere else you’d like to go, Pinkie?” Robbie asked.

“Well, we’re in a mall, right? So, let’s go window shopping!” Stephanie suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll don't think that I won't use a fanfic to promote Clinique for no other reason than I love the brand, ya'll are wrong. (btw, you can buy any makeup mentioned in this fic)


End file.
